


First Date

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long time since Lydia has been on a date and she's nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on Tumblr asking for Lydia/Isabelle first date and Lydia being nervous.

“Oh, please tell me that you are not wearing that on your first date,” Magnus said when he opened the door and eyed Lydia’s outfit.

Lydia tilted her head in confusion. “What’s wrong with it? I thought it looked nice.”

“It’s a little business formal, my dear,” Magnus said, stepping aside to let her in. “And this is a date, not a job interview.” He led her through the apartment, passing Alec who waved hello from the kitchen. He opened the doors to his shared bedroom and walked towards his wardrobe. “I am so glad you stopped by here first, I’m sure Isabelle would appreciate it as well.” He threw open the doors and Lydia’s eyes widened. From the outside it appeared small, but once Magnus opened the doors he stepped through to a whole other room.

“Wow,” Lydia said, following him in and looking around. There were rows and rows of clothes, nearly everything covered in glitter. A small section appeared to be dedicated to Alec’s things, easy to spot from all the black and worn sweaters. Magnus started to pull things off the hanger, holding them up to Lydia and shaking his head before putting them back. “Is this really necessary? I think I look fine.”

“I would just let him do his thing,” Alec said from the entryway. His eyes followed Magnus around their wardrobe, a smile on his face. “Trust me, he won’t let you leave until he’s done.”

“Well, he better be quick,” Lydia said. “The date is in an hour an d I still need to bring your report back to the institute.”

“What size shoe do you wear?”

“Seven and a half-Magnus no.”

“I think Izzy would like to wear those more,” Alec said, taking the gold colored boots from Magnus and putting them away. “Lydia's shoes are fine.” 

Magnus waved his hand and turned around, pulling more clothes down. “Hmmm…Ah! This is it!” He pushed a pair of red skinny jeans towards Lydia as well as a black military style jacket. “Put these on.”

Lydia looked down at the clothes for a moment before accepting them. Magnus left the wardrobe and they could hear him shifting through something in the bedroom. Alec looked over his shoulder before sitting down on the small bench in the wardrobe. “What’s wrong?”

Lydia sighed and sat down next to Alec. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been on a date. John was the last.”

Alec reached out and wrapped an arm around Lydia’s shoulders and pulled her close. “I’m sure you are going to do just fine, plus you’ve got Magnus dolling you up so you know you’re going to look perfect.”

“Does Magnus dress you for your dates?”

Alec smiled. “The first date we went on, I ended up in a glittery shirt that said blink if you’re interested.” 

Lydia laughed. “And how did Magnus get you in that?”

“I accidently spilled something on the shirt I was wearing,” Alec replied. “Though I suspect it was a ploy from Magnus because he didn’t like what I was wearing. After that I just let him do it. He likes picking out outfits for people and I let him, though nothing with glitter. That’s his thing, not mine.” He gave her shoulder a pat before standing up. “I have a feeling you are not going to make it to the institute when Magnus is done, so I’m gonna give Izzy a call to pick you up here and I’ll get the report back to the institute. You’re gonna do great, Lydia.”

Lydia was nervous as she waited for Isabelle to arrive, pacing back and forth through the front room and declining a drink from Magnus. “I don’t see what’s to be nervous about,” Magnus said. “I think you look beautiful, and I’m sure Isabelle is going to think the same thing, right Alexander?”

Alec nodded. “Izzy is going to love it.”

“It’s not too over the top?” Lydia asked, tugging at the jacket. “I mean, I thought I looked okay before.”

“You looked like you were going to a job interview, my dear,” Magnus said, taking a sip of his drink. “And now you look like you’re ready for a night of fun.”

“It’s just dinner.”

“Maybe.”

“What do you mean maybe?”

“Our first date was supposed to be dinner,” Alec said. “But by the end of the night we were saving a werewolf so I guess what Magnus is trying to say is that you never know what’s going to happen.”

“Hopefully nothing so eventful, I wouldn’t want to ruin Magnus’ clothes.”

Magnus shrugged. “I have magic. I can fix them.”

They heard the doorbell ring and Alec stood up to answer it. “I think that’s Izzy.” He disappeared and Lydia fidgeted with the gold necklace around her neck. It was ridiculous of her to be so nervous. It was just Isabelle, and it was just a date. Even if it had been years since she had last been on one, she didn’t think there was any reason to be so nervous.

Alec walked back into the room with Isabelle in tow. Lydia stopped pacing and stared at Isabelle, feeling her heart racing. There were soft curls in her hair and Lydia couldn’t help but smile as she walked over to her. “Hi.”

“Wow, Lydia,” Isabelle said, looking her over. “You look amazing.”

Lydia blushed and glanced down at the floor. “Thanks, it was Magnus’ idea.” She looked back up with a shy smile. It had been a very, very long time since she felt this way around someone. “You look beautiful, Isabelle.”

“Thank you. Are you ready to go? I have a cab waiting outside to take us to dinner.”

“Yeah, let’s do that.”

Isabelle reached her hand out towards Lydia and Lydia reached out, taking it. Isabelle waved goodbye to Magnus and Alec, and Lydia thanked Magnus again for the outfit before leaving the apartment. “So, where are we going?” Lydia asked as they climbed into a cab.

“A nice Italian place that Magnus suggested,” Isabelle replied. “It’s visited mostly by downworlders, but it seems to be a nice place. Alec likes it at least.”

“I will trust their judgement then.” 

Lydia still felt nervous once they reached the restaurant and almost spilled her water on her three different times. “Are you alright?” Isabelle asked, after the third time. 

Lydia sighed softly and closed her eyes for a moment. “I’m-I’m just a bit nervous,” Lydia confessed. “It’s been a long time since I’ve last been on a date.”

Isabelle smiled and reached out, placing her hand over Lydia’s. “Can I tell you something? I’m a little nervous too.”

“You don’t look it.”

“Trust me, I am. I know we got off on the wrong track when you first came to the institute but I really like you, Lydia, and I’ve been freaking out about this date all day,” Isabelle said. “Just ask Alec, I freaked out to him a couple of times over the phone. And I tore apart my wardrobe to find the right thing for tonight.”

Lydia suddenly felt a little more at ease, knowing that Isabelle was just as nervous as she was. “Magnus told me I looked like I was going to a job interview when I came over and then threw me all of this,” Lydia said, gesturing to her outfit. “Though, he does have nice taste. I just might keep these for later dates.”

Isabelle laughed. “So, does this mean that we are definitely going on more?”

“I hope so.”

“I hope so too.”


End file.
